bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sonnytapman/F2P Blog-Trial 004
Hello again! I'm sonnytapman, and welcome to another F2P blog! This time, we'll be covering Trial 004. The Team Storm Roundhouse Zeln/Shadow Chakra Oboro Lead Tidal Dragoon Zephu Twin Dragons Eru Ice Legend Selena Dark Legend Magress Guardian Darvanshel Friend The Explanation of the Teams Zeln is here for boosting the attack of the team. The point of the squad is a quick clear. Zeln's leader skill increases not only the drop rate of BC, but also increases Attack by quite a bit. However, DO NOT USE HIS SBB. He's here for the Weak effect, not to be a glass cannon. Oboro can also be leader instead of Zeln here, it's up to prefrence. He's here for single target SBB and the status effects. I'll explain in strategy. Zephu isn't really the most useful unit, not even when doing F2P. However, he works very well here. One, because his BB hurts quite a bit during the first battle of the trial, mostly because it has a higher Multiplier. But his SBB can inflict any status ailment with a 40% chance. And considering that's the focus of this trial, that's really important. Eru is there for the BB gauge refills. His SBB increases Bc drop rate as well as gives the Matah style BB gauge filled when attacked. Selena is the makeshift healer here. Her regen is great here, and if you managed to get Lexida when F2P, it's a great boost to all stats as well as the Angel Idol buff. Magress is ESSENTIAL to this trial. Otherwise, withstanding Zebra's ultimate attack won't be possible. Not to worry though, he's a good unit otherwise in this trial. He has a rather large boost to Def on his SBB. And his UBB will reduce all damage taken to 1. Darvanshel as a friend provides not only 50% mitigation, but also status immunity, something that F2P players have a hard time gettng. I'd say you could use Nevsky, but his SBB is too hard to build against Zebra alone. The Battle =Zebra= The trial first starts off against Zebra. He's weak to Injury, but this team isn't really condusive to that. Anyways, he has a few AOE attacks, which can hurt without mitigation. However, once at 50% and twice at 25%, he will use Deadly End, which does set 50K damage and cannot be mitigated. So, there's two options here. Either take your beating on the chin and use revive items on your squad, or try to blast through his 50% and 25% triggers and use Magress UBB and laugh at him while his ultimate attack does 1 damage. Otherwise, it's not that bad. =Cardes, Luther and Phee= The battle starts with Cardes by himself. So I reccomend doing whatever single target blasting that you can. So, if you have full SBB from the last fight, hit him with all SBB except for Zephu and Zeln if you're using him. Zephu actually has a higher damage multiplier on his BB than his SBB. Zeln, because you really don't want to make him a glass cannon. Periodically, Cardes will summon Luther and Phee to the battle to assist him. Luther is weak to Paralysis, and Phee is weak to Curse and Poision. Cardes can be inflicted with Injury and Weakness, but he has high resistance to it. Focus on Phee and Luther when they come out. If you brought Orboro, have him SBB Phee, as she's weak to both Status Ailments that the SBB can cause. If Phee isn't cursed, she will provide damage mitigation. Luther can be pretty tricky, as he's able to remove buffs. You'll have to hope that Zephu can get the Paralyze on the SBB, because there really isn't another option. As for Cardes himself, he can do Abysmal Fall, a single target attack that does around 65% of a unit's HP, which can be reduced by Mitigation. He has Deadly end, another single target attack which does 150% of a units HP, which means they're dead unless it's mitigated. Also Hidden Deminsion, another single target attack which can inflict Curse. He can heal his whole team for 200K with Foreign Light, and also has Endless. At 70% HP, he uses Foreign Light and Deadly End, so mitigate here. He does the same at 50% as well. At 30%, he uses Deadly End twice. I reccomend Guarding with everyone but who is mitigating, as well as Magress. At this point, send Magress into Overdrive and use a Fujin Potion/Tonic on the next turn. Because once Cardes hits 25% HP, he will cast Endless, and it will most likely kill the whole squad unless they're all Guarding and Mitigated, or if Magress UBB is active. At that point, Cardes will be weak enough to be destroyed by some focus targeting, meaning use Oboro SBB on him as well as Zephu BB. After that, Luther and Phee just need to be cleaned up and that's a win! Conclusion I hope someone found this helpful in some shape or form. What do you guys suggest for an F2P run of this trial? Is this team a bit far fetched? Let me know in the comments! In the mean time, this is sonnytapman, tapping out. Category:Blog posts